Gooch Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny..." screams Announcer: "Jo visits to a city where they met the horrible trio, the triplets! The worst-behaved is Lilly!" throws blocks at Jo Lilly: "GO AWAY!" Submission Reel Becky-Sue: "Hello. I am Becky-Sue Gooch. I lost my husband, Richard from cancer. I have kids. Charlie is 12 and Maddison, Lilly and Andrew are 7. Maddison and Andrew are the least badly-behaved." shrieks Andrew (crying): "MOMMY!!!!" Becky-Sue: "And Lilly is far worst behaved!" Lilly: "GO AWAY!" Lilly: "I WANT TO SEE MELISSAAAAA!!!!" Becky-Sue: "Everytime Lilly runs away home, I yell and I discipline her." Lilly: "IT IS NOT FAIR!" Becky-Sue: "LILLY, GET BACK HERE!" Lilly: "NO WAY!" drags Lilly to the Naughty Couch Lilly: "None of this would have happened if you just went ahead and bought that stupid present online! They have online shopping for a reason, you stupid twit!" Becky-Sue: "Maddy can misbehave!" throws a tantrum throws Ever After High dolls Maddy: "I HATE YOU!" Introduction Observation Begins Jo: " " Becky-Sue: "We need to buy a birthday present for your cousin." Lilly: "Why can't you do it on-line?" Becky-Sue: "It's almost close to the party, and it will pass by the time the present comes." Observation Continues family are shopping at the mall Jo: " " steps in Jo: "Lilly, Andrew and Maddy, this is your warning. It is still time to pick out a birthday present for your cousin Winston. You three must stop these tantrums this minute. If you continue, we will have to go home early and get your cousin a birthday present another time. Is that clear?" Lilly: "NO!!" kicks Jo takes Jo's glasses off and throws them at a fountain Maddy: "Bye bye, glasses!" runs into the fountain and picks up Jo's glasses and plays a game of catch with them with Maddy and Lilly Andrew: "Catch the glasses!" catches the thrown glasses and throws them to Lilly catches the thrown glasses and throws them to Andrew Andrew and Maddy continue playing catch until Maddy misses the glasses, therefore giving Jo the chance to retrieve them wipes her glasses with a cloth and places them back on Maddy: "NO FAIR! I WANT THE GLASSES!" Jo: "This is not a game." Parent Meeting House Rules Becky-Sue puts the triplets onto the Naughty Couch Lunchtime Jo: "It wasn't long before the triplets started kicking up and refused to eat their lunch." Lilly: "We wanna play!" Becky-Sue: "I want you to eat your lunch, and then you can go play." Andrew: "NO! I HATE TURKEY SANDWICHES!" Becky-Sue: "Andrew, do not shout at the table. If you do that again, then you're going to the Naughty Couch." screams in Becky-Sue's face Becky-Sue: "Lilly, do not shout at mommy like that." spits in Becky-Sue's face Madison: "NO!" throws her plate on the floor Jo: "Maddy! That is not acceptable." throws a tantrum as she screams from the top of her lungs copies Madison takes Andrew, Lilly and Madison to the Naughty Couch Becky-Sue: "You three are staying on that couch until I tell you to get up." [Becky-Sue takes Lilly's Monster High Rochelle Goyle doll, Madison's Abbey Bominable doll, and Andrew's Big Bang Pegasus Metal Fusion Beyblade and puts them all into the toy time-out box] Jo: "However, Lilly wasn't giving up without a fight. She raided the fridge multiple times. The other triplets just stayed on the couch." escapes the couch, goes into the kitchen and starts chewing snake lollies Becky-Sue: "No, we're not having snake lollipops, now let's go back to the Naughty Couch." takes the snake lollipops from Lilly and takes her back to the Naughty Couch Lilly: "GIVE ME MY LOLLIES!!!!" Becky-Sue: "No. No lollies while you have to stay in time-out." puts the snake lollies back in the kitchen cupboard Lilly: "Poopie Head!" Jo: "Just ignore that." Lilly: "GIVE ME MY LOLLIES NOW, POOPIE HEAD!!!" starts to lose her patience Becky-Sue: "Lilly, when I say 'No lollies,' I mean 'No lollies!'" smacks Becky-Sue's face Becky-Sue: "Stop it, you do not hit mommy. That is not nice. When you're out of timeout, you can have your lollies." confiscates Lilly's Midnight violet Nintendo 3DS escapes the Naughty Couch, dashes into Becky-Sue's bedroom and watches Sonny With a Chance on TV Becky-Sue: "Please turn off the TV now. You cannot watch Sonny With a Chance if you are in timeout." Lilly: "NO!" switches off the TV, puts Lilly back to the Naughty Couch and confiscates Lilly's Sonny With a Chance DVDs Jo: While Andrew and Madison did their 7 minutes, Lilly was still resisting. Becky-Sue: "Madison, Andrew, you both had to come to the Naughty Couch because you were both being very naughty by acting up at the kitchen table. This is where you will be if you do that again, and I want an apology." Madison and Andrew: "Sorry." Becky-Sue: "Thank you. You may now get up." Maddy: "OK." Onward is now eating Reese's peanut butter cups Becky-Sue: "No, no candy while you have to stay in time-out." takes the peanut butter cups from Lilly and puts them out of her reach puts Lilly back to the Naughty Couch and walks away with no conversation Lilly: "GIVE ME BACK MY PEANUT BUTTER CUPS, YOU B****!!!" Becky-Sue: "You can have them when you're out of timeout." Becky-Sue: "Lilly was the most dominant and aggressive amongst the triplets, and she still would not go down without a fight, no matter how many times I put her back on the Naughty Couch." is now eating a Hershey's milk chocolate bar Becky-Sue: "Give me the chocolate bar. You are not allowed to have that while you have to stay in time out." eats the whole chocolate bar Lilly: "There, all gone." Becky-Sue: "Since you didn't listen to me when I specifically told you to give me the chocolate bar, you now bought yourself an extra 7 minutes of timeout. Also, you lost another toy." confiscates Lilly's Operetta doll and puts Lilly back on the Naughty Couch Lilly: "You're mean, Mommy!" walks away with no conversation grabs a can of lemonade from the fridge and drinks it Becky-Sue: "No, Lilly. We're not having lemonade, now give me the can because you still have to stay in time-out." takes the can from Lilly and puts Lilly back on the Naughty Couch Jo: "Finally, Lilly gave up and she stayed on the Naughty Couch and did her time. Becky-Sue's presistance paid off. Or so we thought." Becky-Sue: "Apologize to Mommy." Lilly: "NO! Not until you give me my lemonade!" Becky-Sue: "First, apologize to Mommy, then you can have your lemonade." Lilly: "SORRY!!!" Jo: "Lilly, you shouldn't shout like that. You have to be sincere and mean it. Now give your mommy a nicer apology." Lilly: "Sorry, mommy." Becky-Sue: "Thank you. Now give me a hug and a kiss." and Becky-Sue hug and kiss Lilly: "I like Mommy now." Sending the kids to school drives Lilly, Andrew and Madison to school and drops them off in front of the school building Becky-Sue: "Bye-bye, kids! I will see you all later this afternoon! Mommy loves you! Have a good day!" Lilly and Andrew hurry off inside the school building Coming home from school Snack Jar Technique discovers Hershey's milk chocolate bars, Girl Scout caramel deLites cookies, Rainbow Chips Deluxe cookies, Lunchables, Reese's peanut butter cups, cans of lite lemonade, Nabisco SnackWells Devil's Food cookies, Chips Ahoy! cookies, Little Debbie Zebra Cakes, Doritos, Nutter Butter, Coconut Chips Deluxe cookies, Wonder bread, vanilla Zingers, apple chips, banana chips, snake lollies, Little Debbie's Oatmeal Creme pies, Swiss cake rolls, Hostess Twinkies, SnoBalls, Merita breads, Cheetos and Nutty Bars in the cupboard Becky-Sue: "Come on, kids. Let's help Mommy and Jo-Jo clean out." opens the pantry to reveal Moon Pies, Nilla wafers, Swedish Fish, Drake's Devil Dogs, Warheads, raspberries, Ding Dongs, raspberry Zingers, Three Musteekers, Wonka bars, Xploders, Nerds Ropes, Laffy Taffies, Hersey's Mr. Goodbars, Nutty Bars, Zebra Cakes, Honey Buns, Fudge Rounds, Banana Twins, Marshmellow Pies, cherry pies, Little Debbie Fudge Rounds, cherry pie, apple pie, Ho Hos, Choco Pies, moon pies, Cracker Jacks, chocolate Zingers, Sno Balls, doughnuts, Hostess Cupcakes, Rice Krispie treats and beef jerky Jo: "More?!" the cupboard, there are more lollipops, more doughnuts, Oreo cookies, Little Debbie Cloud cakes, Little Debbie banana pudding rolls, Choco pies, dried mangos, apple strudels, Wonka bars, Xploders, Shockers, Laffy Taffies, Nerds Ropes, Wonka Bottle Caps, Entenmann's cupcakes, Drake's Ring Dings, Milky Way Bars, Hershey's bars, brownies, Strawberry shortcake rolls, Skittles, May West snack cakes, Gansitos, raspberry Zingers, vanilla wafers, saltine crackers, Ritz crackers, vanilla Zingers and Hostess CupCakes is shown eating banana chips is shown eating snake lollies is shown eating Gansitos confiscates the Gansitos, snake lollies and banana chips Maddison: "IT IS NOT FAIR! I WANT THE BANANA CHIPS!!!!!!!" Jo: "They're not good for you, Maddy." kicks up a huge tantrum Andrew: "F*** YOU! I HATE YOU!" punches Jo in the face confiscates Andrew's mario plush Andrew (screeching): "I WANT MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "No you did NOT get your mario plush back!" Andrew: "NO FAIR!" throws a tantrum Charlie: "But mom! There are some any snacks!" the cupboard, we see cookies, banana chips, more snake lollies, Pringles, Sun Chips, Raisin Bran Cereal, Captain Crunch cereal and chocolate bars is shown eating Captain Crunch cereal Jo: "No more Cap'n Crunch!" Lilly: "I WANT CAP'N CRUNCH!" Jo: "It's not good for you." takes the Captain Crunch cereal from Lilly Tossing out some treats Jo: "Okay, so I will toss out some treats for the triplets, okay, Charlie?" Charlie: "Okay, mom." tosses out , , , , , and for the triplets Madison, Andrew and Lilly: "Thank you." Reflection Room Stay in Bed Dining Out Jo: " " Lilly: "Ew, yuck! I hate yucky tomatoes and spinach!" slams the salad bowl at the waiter's face Andrew: "These breadsticks are smelly!" hits the waiter with a breadstick Maddy: " " Maddy feels embarrassed Charlie: "Oh, no..." knocks the breadsticks over, and pulls the table cover off throws his chair, which smashes Maddy throws a tantrum Becky-Sue: "Come on, kids. We're leaving." Jo: "That night, the triplets were ejected from the restaurant by the owner." confiscates Lilly's Operetta doll, Maddy's and Andrew's Becky-Sue Gets a Phone Call phone rings Becky-Sue: "Hello, Gooch residence, this is Becky-Sue speaking." ???: "How's my favorite little sister doing?" Becky-Sue: "I can't complain, Antoinette." Antoinette: " " Becky-Sue: " " Antoinette: "That's good! I'm here to give a reminder about Winston's birthday party. You know that he will be turning 6, right? Becky-Sue: "Right." Antoinette: "And this year, he will have an Angry Birds-themed party." Becky-Sue: "Okay, so we got him a present from the store." Antoinette: "Wonderful! Your permission slip that you sent us is still in my...oh, my gosh...what is the word I am looking for?" Becky-Sue: "Your office?" Antoinette: "Oh, that's right! My office!" Lilly vs. Jo Time to Get Dressed Jo: Later on, Lilly wanted to go to her friend Melissa's house. However, Becky-Sue was taking them to their cousin's birthday." Becky-Sue: "Charlie, can you help the triplets to get dressed please? I've already laid their party clothes out on their beds. And hurry them up because we only have 7 hours to get ready." Charlie: "I have a really good special relationship with my Cousin Winston, but I'm too old for his birthday party." Charlie: "Lilly! Andrew! Maddy! Time to get dressed!" Lilly: "Mom, can I go see my friend Melissa?" Becky-Sue: "No, not today. We need to visit cousin Winston for his birthday party. Now go upstairs with Charlie and put your party dress on please." Lilly: "I WANNA SEE MELISSA!!! I HATE COUSIN WINSTON!" throws a tantrum like a 3-year-old Becky-Sue: "I said not today! Melissa and her mommy and daddy are going on a camping trip today. So you can see her another day, okay?" comes down to Lilly's level Jo: "Excuse me Lilly, this is a warning. You have to put your party dress on for your cousin's birthday party otherwise your Monster High Dolls and your TV privileges will be gone for 3 days. So you will see Melissa another day." Becky-Sue: "And we need to drop Charlie off at his friend's house on our way to Winston's party." Lilly: "I WANT TO GO TO MELISSA'S HOUSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Not today, dear." takes the triplets upstairs to their room and Jo and Becky-Sue follow them Lilly: "I DON'T WANNA PUT MY PARTY DRESS ON!" Becky-Sue: "Yes you do. Look, your party dress is your favorite color, yellow and it looks very lovely on you when you first had it on." Lilly: "Like I care!" and Andrew are dressed Out to the Car runs away from the car and runs to Melissa's house Lilly: "I WILL SEE MELISSA IN NO TIME AT ALL!" Becky-Sue: "Charlie, can you stay with Andrew and Madison?" catches Lilly Becky-Sue: "Come on." Lilly: "I WANT MELISSA!" Jo: "Your cousin is expecting you." Lilly: "I WANT MELISSAAAAA!!!" Jo: "Well it's too late now!" Lilly: "I WANNA SEE MELISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! WINSTON IS A DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tries to get Lilly in to the car, but Lilly hits her Jo: "No, you do not hit mommy." Lilly: "YOU NEVER LET ME GO TO MELISSA'S HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING, MEAN B****!" runs back in the house, packs all her stuff and runs all the way to Melissa's house Becky-Sue: "Now what do I do, Jo?" Jo: "Grab Lilly by the hand directly to the car, otherwise she will lose her Monster High dolls and her TV privileges for a week." Lilly: "TOO LATE, POO POO FOOT! I ALREADY PACKED MY MONSTER HIGH DOLLS! I PACKED EVERYTHING AND NOW I WILL GO TO MELISSA'S HOUSE AND I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME!" takes off all of her clothes and runs off naked Jo: "Lilly, you put your party dress and your coat back on and leave them on. Otherwise, you will lose not only your Monster High dolls and your TV privileges for a week, but also your friends for a week as well." Lilly: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Becky: "Don't you dare act rude towards your mother!" Lilly: "I WANT TO GO AND SEE MELISSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Becky: "Aunty Antoinette and Winston are waiting for you." grabs Lilly's overnight bag from her Lilly: "GIVE ME MY OVERNIGHT BAG!!!!" takes Lilly's overnight bag back in the house Lilly: "Mommy is a horrible person." Becky-Sue: "Sit down and put your seat belt on!" Maddy: "SHUT UP!" Becky-Sue: "Maddy! Don't tell your sister to shut up!" Cousin Winston's Birthday Party family arrives at Cousin Winston's house Becky-Sue: "If you continue to carry on this way, then I WILL put you on the Naughty Couch once we get home! Now let's go in to the house." is dressed in a Red Angry Birds costume Cousin Aggie: "Aunt Becky-Sue!" sister Aggie rushes over to Becky-Sue and throws herself at her Becky-Sue: "Hi." holds Aggie tight for a few seconds Becky-Sue: "How are you my sweetest girl?" Cousin Aggie: "Good, Aunt Becky-Sue." Becky-Sue: "Now Antoinette, I would like you to meet Jo Frost." shakes Jo's hand teacher arrives Winston's teacher: " " friends arrive along with their parents Andrew, Maddy and Lilly's cousins arrive along with their parents Jo: (to Lilly, Andrew, Maddy, their cousins, and Winston's friends) " and shout 'Surprise' " teacher turns out the lights Antoinette takes Cousin Winston by the hand and Kids: "SURPRISE!!!!!" eagerly opens his present to reveal an Angry Blue Bird [Angry Birds music is playing in the background] Winston: "We'll play Pin the Tail on the Red Bird and a matching game...we have the cake pops, cookies, cupcakes, and the cake!" Jo: “Lilly ruined it minutes later” is bored but then sees the sodas Lilly: "Soda!" drinks one of the sodas, and then another Lily: "That was refreshing." also eats a cake pop, and then a cookie, and a cupcake, and samples the rest of the cake pops, the cookies and the cupcakes burps peaks through her blindfold at Pin the Tail on the Red Bird Becky-Sue: "You're peaking. That's cheating, Lilly." bites a guest Lilly: "Weirdoes!" throws the food on the floor smashes the cake, Antoinette, Winston and Becky-Sue head to Lilly messes up all the games Winston: "Oh, my, the cake, the food, the party. It's ruined!" starts to sob Antoinette: "There, there, Winston." laughs nervously Becky-Sue: "Lilly, I specifically told you to behave! How could you do this? Andrew, Madison, get your coats! You're grounded, Lilly! Come on, we're going home right now! No friends, no dolls, no TV, no Aunty Antoinette's house, nothing until you start behaving again! And I mean it! Don't you think I don't!" Party Aftermath their way home, Becky calls Charlie on her cell phone Becky-Sue: "Hi Charlie, it's your mother. I'm really sorry to say this to you that we have to go back home because of Lilly. I'll tell you all about it when you're in the car." hangs up arrives at Charlie's friend's house and picks up Charlie Charlie: "Bye, Austin. I'll see you." Austin: "See you, Charlie." gets in the car Charlie: "Hey, Andrew, Maddy, and Lilly." Becky-Sue: "Hi Charlie. The reason why I have to pick you up from Austin's house is that Lilly made a big scene at the party, so until she starts behaving again, she's forbidden from playing with her friends, watching television, going to Aunty Antoinette's house and everything." Charlie: "Sorry about that." Becky-Sue: "Lilly Gooch, this is ABSOLUTELY and I mean, ABSOLUTELY the last birthday party I will ever take you until you start behaving nice and decent. The next time we go to a birthday party, you will be looked after by a babysitter." Lilly: "GOOD! I NEVER LIKED BIRTHDAY PARTIES ANYWAY! THEY F***ING SUCK! I GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN GO TO THOSE PARTIES ANYWAY! I ESPECIALLY NEVER LIKED AUNTY ANTOINETTE'S STUPID, STINKY, SMELLY HOUSE!" kicks the driver's seat Jo: "Lilly, you do not kick the driver's seat. You know better than that." Lilly: "QUIET, YOU ROTTEN, INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF S***!!!!!" family arrives home and Becky-Sue drag Lilly straight to the Naughty Couch Jo: "Andrew and Maddy, go play with your toys quietly. And as for you, Lilly, your behavior at the party was very and I mean, very appalling. Your mother and I are very disappointed with you and your behavior, Lilly. You do NOT ruin other people's birthdays, you do NOT make a mess at Winston's house, you do NOT inconvenience everybody and you do NOT hurt other people! It is bad enough that you ruin the holidays. I would ask you to stay on this couch for 7 minutes because every time you were being very rude at the party, you will be disciplined. Not only did you lose your Monster High dolls, your TV privileges and your friends for 2 weeks, but you have just lost your phone privileges for 2 weeks as well. If you get up before your time is up, then we will send you to bed without dinner. And we mean it. Don't you think we don't." Lilly: "I WANT TV!" escapes from the Naughty Couch, runs upstairs to Becky-Sue's bedroom and watches Brave on DVD Jo: "Open the door, turn off the television, and get back on the Naughty Couch this very instant!" Lilly: "GET THE F*** OUT, YOU FILTHY UNBEARABLE ANIMAL!!!!" Jo: "Right that's it! Now I am automatically turning it off for you." presses stop and eject on the DVD remote, takes out the DVD, puts it back in its case, turns off the TV, grabs Lilly by her hand and places her back on the Naughty Couch confiscates Lilly's DVDs Jo: "Lilly was given one last chance." grabs her overnight bag, races out of the front door and runs to Melissa's house discards her clothes Becky-Sue: "Now what do I do?" Lilly: (screaming) "YOU'LL NEVER, EVER STOP ME, MOMMY! NEVER!!!!!!!" puts on her overalls and blouse and shoes and arrives at Melissa's house in time to see Melissa and her family loading up their car and preparing to leave for their camping trip Melissa: "Hi, Lilly." Lilly: "I just came to go camping with you." Melissa: "I'm sorry, Lilly. My mommy says it's just for the family only. I'll see you next week." Lilly: "I DON'T CARE!" puts her overnight bag in the boot and tries to climb into Melissa's family's car, but unfortunately, Becky-Sue and Jo catch her Jo: "When we caught Lilly big time, she just threw a hugest mental meltdown. She was in very, very serious trouble!" Becky-Sue: "There you are! You are in big trouble, missy! Get out of the car please." Lilly: "I'm going with them, YOU VERY SICK AND DISGUSTING POO POO FOOT!" Jo: "No, out of the car! I mean it!" Lilly: "I WON'T LET YOU STOP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Becky-Sue: "Out of the car! You are grounded!" forcefully lifts Lilly from the car Lilly: (screaming and crying at the top of her lungs) "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SORRY SICK ANIMAL! I HATE YOU!" mother Laura steps in as Lilly rages out of control Laura: "Your mother is right, Lilly. It's just for the family only." bawling Lilly screams extremely loud at the top of her lungs Becky-Sue: (to Laura) "I know and I am very sorry Laura, but Lilly has just ruined her cousin Winston's birthday and she has ruined his whole life! But until she starts behaving again, she will never be allowed to see Melissa or any of her friends ever again!!!" Melissa: "I agree with you on that, Mrs. Gooch." takes Lilly's overnight bag out of the boot Lilly: (to Melissa and her family) "I WANNA GO WITH ALL OF YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Melissa: "I am sorry, Lilly, but you are acting like a real baby. I don't want to be your friend anymore. I think it would be best if we don't see or play with each other anymore, at least until you start behaving again." Lilly: "But, Melissa..." Becky-Sue: "Give me your hand right now and stop that nonsense. This was your last chance!" Melissa: "I'm sorry, Lilly, but our friendship's over until you behave again." Lilly: "YOU PIECE OF S*** EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!!!" hits Becky-Sue picks up a crying and wailing Lilly and carries her back to the house and puts her in her room for timeout gets in the family car with her parents and they drive away Becky-Sue: "Stay there. I'm serious!" is unpacking Lilly's overnight bag Lilly: "I wanted to go camping with Melissa! I wanted to see her!" Becky-Sue: "Didn't you hear what Melissa said? She said that she didn't want to be your friend anymore because of the way you are behaving. You have been a very bad friend." is helping Jo to unpack Lilly's overnight bag and laying Lilly's pajamas out on her bed Lilly: "I will never talk to you again. F***ing ever. I like my friends and I like Melissa. I just wanna see them." Becky-Sue: "It's too late Lilly. Starting now, until you start behaving again, you are done playing with her and the rest of your friends and we will not be going back to Aunty Antoinette's house anymore! And you have your rotten attitude at the party to thank for that!" Jo: "Your mother is going to call the mothers of the rest of your friends " Lilly: "F*** YOU, CRAZY B****!!! I F***ING F***ING F***ING F***ING HATE YOU!!!!! I NEVER EVEN LIKED AUNTY ANTOINETTE'S STUPID, STINKY, SMELLY HOUSE ANYWAY! AND IT'S YOUR F***ING FAULT MY FRIENDSHIP WITH MELISSA IS OVER!!! YOU MADE HER STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH ME!!!!!" Becky-Sue: "That is definitely not very nice to use that language towards me." flips off Becky-Sue Becky-Sue: "Lilly, did you just flip me off?" Lilly: "YES, I F***ING DID!!! I WANT TO GO AND SEE MELISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Becky-Sue: "No, you are finished playing with her and the rest of your friends right now!! And that is not very nice to give me the finger. You know better than that. You are acting like a baby." Lilly: "GO TO H*** AND F*** OFF!!!" Becky-Sue: "Right, that's it, you're going to bed with no dinner! Let's get your jammies on please." hits Becky-Sue repeatedly, and throws some stuff at her, Becky-Sue and Jo force Lilly to get her pajamas on and put her in bed, and Becky-Sue closes the door Lilly: "FINE!!!! WHO WOULD WANNA SEE THAT GIRL ANYWAY?!!! There's better people to play with than Melissa anyway! And as for you, Jo-Jo, I suggest you get the f*** out of my house, you stupid, fat, ugly woman! Oh, and also, Becky-Sue and Jo-Jo, from this point on, JUST STAY THE F*** OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" ignores the comment and gets started on making the dinner for herself, Charlie, Andrew and Madison also ignores the comment and walks downstairs reluctantly goes to sleep Lilly's Apology Letter Jo: "The day after Winston's birthday was ruined, Lilly must write an apology letter to Winston and his mommy to tell them how sorry she was." is writing an apology letter under Becky-Sue and Jo's supervision checks Lilly's apology letter Becky-Sue: "Good... good. Good girl, Lilly!" helps Lilly to place her letter in the envelope writes Aunt Antoinette's home address on the front of the envelope takes Lilly by her hand and takes her outside to the mailbox Becky-Sue: "Now Lilly, would you like to post it?" nods her head and posts her apology letter in the mailbox Lilly: "Sorry Jo-Jo for telling you to get out of my house. That was not nice of me." Jo: "Kiss and cuddles." Aunty Antoinette calls Becky-Sue to say that she accepts Lilly's apology phone rings answers the phone White Sheets Jo: "The next day, I introduced the White Sheets technique. When Lilly sees this, it means she can't touch, can't use, and it's no go." Becky-Sue: "The same went for Andrew and Maddy." Lilly and the Babysitter Time for Andrew and Maddy to go to a Birthday Party Jo: "Becky-Sue had to take Andrew and Maddy to their classmate's birthday party. But as for Lilly, " Becky-Sue: "The triplets received invitations from Daisy's mother, but I told their teacher Mrs. Nelson on the phone that Lilly couldn't come, because of how she behaved at Cousin Winston's birthday party. Daisy is one of Lilly's friends who she's not allowed to play with. Lilly always protects Daisy from being bullied by Andrew and Maddy." Jo: "But when Andrew and Maddy had to go to their classmate's birthday party, did they lose it?" Becky-Sue: " " steps in Jo: "Andrew and Maddy, this is a warning. It's nearly time for you two to get ready for Daisy's birthday party. If you keep up with this kind of behavior, " Andrew: "I am not getting dressed!" Maddy: "I HATE DAISY! I hate getting dressed!" Jo: "You are supposed to get dressed!" Maddy (screeching): "NOOOOO!!!" Andrew: "WE'RE NOT GOING!" Jo: "Yes you are. You are both acting like Lilly." cries Andrew: "I HATE DAISY TOO!" throws a tantrum like a 3-year-old Maddy: "WE WANTED LILLY TO COME WITH US!!!!" Becky-Sue: " " Andrew: "SHUT UP (bleep)!" Maddy: "YEAH (bleep)!" At Daisy's Party Andrew and Maddy: "CHOCOLATE!" and Maddy begin tripping over Daisy Mrs Nelson: "Merciful heavens!" children are participating in games and activities, such as create your own Wonka Candy, Veruca Salt Nut Cracking and Oompa Loompa Musical Chairs Party Aftermath and Becky-Sue drag Andrew and Maddy straight to the Naughty Couch Andrew and Maddy Get Sent to Bed Early Andrew and Maddy write their apology letters Jo: "The next day, Andrew and Maddy had to write their apology letters to Daisy and her mother and to their teacher. Also, they lost their recess on Monday." and Maddy are writing apology letters under Becky-Sue and Jo's supervision DVD Meeting Reinforcement The triplets turn over new leaves Becky-Sue: "Guess what? I've got good news for you three. For being very good, you are all not going to be grounded anymore." Lilly & Maddy: "Yay!" Andrew: "And what does that mean?" Becky-Sue: "That means your punishment time is over." shows up, ringing the doorbell opens the front door Becky-Sue: "Come in Melissa." Melissa: "Lilly?" Lilly: "I'm sorry for my behavior." Melissa: "It's okay. So since you're behaving again, we're friends again now." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties